1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a device for placing printed sheets on a guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of this type became known in the prior art through CH-A-493 337 by the present Applicant. In this device, folded printed sheets from a stack are opened from below by opening drums and are placed on a conveying chain. Before the printed sheets are transferred to the conveying chain, each of them is thrown against a sword or knife arranged over the conveying chain. The knife is moved back and forth between a rear end position and a front end position in the direction of the conveying chain, so that the printed sheets need not be accelerated abruptly to the required transporting velocity by the drivers of the conveying chain. The sheet to be placed is thrown against the knife in the rear end position and is knocked forward by it. The difficulty in this device consists in that the knife jerks about in the manner of a spring at high speeds so that the placed printed sheet is unstable and can fly away. This difficulty exists particularly in the case of light printed sheets and at high speeds.